Bounded
by Haisuli123
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have somehow been sent to Konoha by Truth. Truth has given them a chance to regain their bodies back, but there is one condition, and Alphonse and Edward won't be happy to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello. This is my first story I have ever wrote in . :) I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or anything like that, and if there are, please don't judge me :) I've tried my best so there wouldn't be any. Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Naruto, nor the characters in the story.**

* * *

(The first part is a flashback of a few years before Sasuke left Konoha. The story itself is based on Naruto shippuden, not the Naruto series)

"Owww, my back!" Naruto shouted as he fell to the ground. The tree where he had been hiding seemed to be very old and Naruto should've noticed it right away, and not hide on it's weak branches. And beacuse of that mistake, his 'target', Sasuke, noticed him immediately at the moment the branches cracked, and threw a shuriken towards Naruto.

Naruto got scared and got up to his feet just in time to avoid the sharp, flying star. He could hear it fly just one centimetre away from his right ear, and then disappear into the distance. Naruto got away from his shock, drew a knife from his pocket and then ran yelling towards Sasuke. As Naruto tried to hit Sasuke to his shoulder, Sasuke just simply avoided the attack, and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

He twisted it and made Naruto curse through gritted teeth. Sasuke grinned slightly as he looked down at Naruto in pride, as he thought he had won. Then he got startled as he found Naruto grinning too. Naruto didn't resist anymore. "Hahah... Did you really think you could get me this easily?" Naruto asked. The wrist in Sasukes grip turned into a cloud of smoke, as well as the rest of Naruto's body.

"A shadow clone?" Sasuke thougt. He looked nervously around the area, but couldn't see his opponet. "He is good at hiding... That coward..." He murmured.

After a few minutes had passed, he almost thought that Naruto had escaped. No... He couldn't have... I would've heard or sensed it. I have to concentrate... He closed his eyes and made a seal with his hands. Then he opened his now red eyes again. "Sharingan!" Sasuke scanned through the area with his eyes, that were now able to see even the smallest movement. He stood there silently, clearing the area with his Sharingan.

For a while, there was a complete silence. Sasuke drew silently a knife from his pocket and hold it tightly in his hand.

He was distracted by a small bird flying from the woods and almost threw it with the knife.

That would've been bad, for he had only two knives left. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Concentrate... Concentrate!"

Then his eyes fixed on a small twitch in a bush near an old oak. "There!" He then again threw a knife towards the bush, waiting for it to hit.

Then there was a clang of metal, and quickly after that, Naruto jumping from the bush. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto made a quick seal with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then suddenly, two other Naruto appeared to his sides, and ran towards Sasuke yelling as loud as they could. Sasuke only grinned. "Tsk! Like that would stop me."

When the three Naruto threw the knives they were holding towardw Sasuke, he simply took a few steps, and danced away from them.

Then he quickly drew a small knife from his backpocket and threw it right towards the real Naruto. The teo shadow clones disappeared from his sides in a puff. The knife was heading straight towards Naruto's head. "This is it..." Naruto thought. "This is the end of me... I have so much things to do... I can't die here! I haven't even confessed my love to Sakura!"

The knife was just about to hit, until a quick hand catched it. Their teacher, Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of them, like he had appeared from nowhere. Naruto and Sasuke were both amazed by their teacher's extreme speed and reflexs', that made it possible to move faster than the eye could see, even though he was reading a book while doing it.

After Naruto had got through the 'wow', he looked at their teacher.

"Why did you stop the match? I would've won!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and didn't look pleased. "You almost won? Well, if you consider dying as winning, then you really are right", he snapped. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?" "But..." Naruto started. Kakashi shot a warning glance at him with his visible eye, telling him to shut it. "And now then, Sasuke...", he said turning to his other apprentice. Sasuke was shivering a bit when their teacher looked at him. He thought he was a goner, until Kakshi patted him on the head. "You could be more careful in exercises. Aiming at someone's head with a knife can make quite a damage. Understand? Hm?"

Sasuke just stared at their teacher and nodded slightly. Naruto was pissed. Kakashi wasn't even angry to Sasuke even though he knew very well that Naruto could've died from that attack, if Kakashi wouldn't have come to stop it. It would've been a certain death.

Then Kakashi smiled l, if you could say so because the bottom half of his face was covered by a mask, and continued reading his book. Then just as he was about to turn into another page he stopped like he had remembered something very important. Then he raised his eye from the book and looked at his students. "I think we should call it for an end of today's training. I can see you two are compeletly exhausted, and need to rest. See you tomorrow, and remember to wake up on time."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Even if we would wake up early, their teacher would still be late... Naruto thought.

Then Kakashi closed his book and made a seal with his hands. "Well, I'll be going then... Oh, and for a punishment of trying to hurt each other seriously, you'll have to run 20 laps around the court at the school yard." And with that, he disappeared into the darkening evening.

Meanwhile in Amestris

"Hey, Al!" Edward shouted, as he finished the book he had been reading. "Would you bring me the book with the orange covers? There's some information I would need from it." His voice echoed for a while in the empty library, but quickly after that he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. Soon a big suit of armor appeared from behind a bookself, carrying a box full of old books.

"Sorry, brother, I couldn't find the book you were looking for, so I brought the whole box, if that's okay." His little brother apologised. Ed nodded for thanks, and started to look for the orange book amongst the many precious others.

After a while of searching, he found a few intresting books, but not the one he was looking for. "Al! The book isn't in the box. Have you got any idea where it might be?" Alphonse shook his head. "But... I'm pretty sure I saw it there... Let me take a quick look." The armor started to take books out of the box and read every one of their names, then put books into piles.

He still couldn't find the orange book. The orange covered one had a weird animal on it's cover, which looked like a monstrous fox.

Edward sighed loudly. "Well, whatever", he said " The book is not that important. Besides, I've found some other pretty interesting books that contain some of the imformation from the orange book. Al, I think we should now go to the apartment. It's already 2:34 AM, and I have to sleep a bit, before I start to read these books." Alphonse nodded slightly, and put the box back to the place where he had found it. He put the interesting books into the bag they had been carrying, and then placed the bag inside his armor. As they closed the library, and hid the keys in a nearby bush, Al noticed that his brother was still holding a book in his right metal-hand. "Brother..." He said. "You don't have to carry that. I could take it-" " No, no, it's fine." His brother interrupted. "I can carry it home, it's not a big deal... I... Just... Uh, it's nothing..." Al looked a little startled. "Um, ok, brother. If you say so." As they walked across the street in front of the library, Ed started to feel sick and dizzy.

He fell down, and would've hit his head, if Al wouldn't have catched him in time. "I don't feel very good..." Ed said. "I... I... I think that... I... I... I'm gonna sleep now. Good night!" And with that Ed lost his concicouness, and fell to the world of sleep. Al shook his head. "I told you we should've left earlier when it was eight o'clock... Stupid brother." He laughed a bit and then carried his brother to their apartment.

Ed shouldn't have taken that book. He could feel that taking the book, and opening it would only brong bad luck. When he had opened the book, the first thing he had noticed was, that the content was written in a completly different language. It clearly wasn't Amestrian language, and had some weird marks on the pages. He first thought it was Xingese, but when he looked more closely, he noticed a few differences in the two.

For example, numbers in Xingese were always, always, written in Xingese letters, but in the other language, the numbers weren't written in letters, and Ed couldn't help but think about it. The way the numbers were written in the corner of the orange book's pages, made them look like calendar dates, and that disturbed Edward a lot. After he had lost conciouness, he had had a vision about an idiotic looking boy in an orange jumpsuit.

First he thought he was having a horrible nightmare, but after a while he realised that the boy wasn't that scary, and had bright eyes.

The boy was probably a few, three years younger than Ed, and had spiky hair, and blue eyes. In the vision the boy was throwing very old designed knives at an old wooden log. He had a weird pink-haired girl with him, and she was looking very angry. The girl said something to the blonde boy, and then knocked him on the head. Suddenly the vision started to get blur and dark. Ed realised he was about to wake up and tried to stir his eyes to fix the sight a bit and succeeded in it. He pressed the image of the boy and the girl in his mind and closed his eyes.

Then he felt a bright light shine through his heavy eyelids.

Ed opened his eyes slowly and sat up. His eyes fixed on his brother, who was sitting beside his bed. His brother seemed to notice him right away, and raised his eyes from a book he was reading. "Brother! You're finally awake!" Ed rubbed his eyes and stretched. "How long have I slept?" He yawned.

Alphonse seemed to think about how much time it had been, but then just shrugged. "I'm sorry brother. I didn't look what time it was when you went to sleep, but if I should recall, I would say you lost your concicouness about at 3:00 AM yesterday and according to the time now , I would say you've slept about one day, but I-" "I SLEPT A WHOLE DAY?" Ed shouted in shock. He couldn't have! It had felt like only an hour! But really... One day?! Are you serious? And then, suddenly, something very important came to his mind. He started to tremble from feet to the top of his head. Ed had wholly forgot his meeting with Colonel Mustang and King Bradley at the council house. The meeting was supposed to start at 14:35 and when he slowly turned his head to look at the clock, Ed saw that he had only one hour of time to get to the council house.

He turned to face his brother again and rose from the bed, up to his feet. Edward's feet were shaking, and he had a very hard time standing up.

Then suddenly he started to see many small stars in his eyes, and would've lost his conciouness, again, when he would've hit his head to the floor, if, again, Al wouldn't have caught him. Al helped him to sit on a chair, near the bed. Ed took a deep breath to calm himself down. Ok, he thought. There's no need to panic. I'll be at the meeting on time. I'll just have to hurry a bit. What's the worst thing that could happen anyways... Besides Colonel burning me into ashes.

Ed took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them again.

He looked at Alphonse. "Al, would you quickly bring me my clothes and bag. I'm in a hurry." Al took a few steps towards the door. "The meeting with Colonel and Bradley?" The suit of armor asked. At first, Ed was startled, but after the moment of confuseness mixed with anger, and made Edward pissed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" He raged. His littlebrother sighed. "But I tried, brother. At first, I thought I shouldn't wake you up, but after about nine hours listening to your snoring almost drove me crazy. I tried everything to wake you up, and almost threw a bucket of water on your face, but then you woke up." Edward then noticed the small bucket filled with icy water next to his bed.

So his brother wasn't lying... No... How could he even think about Alphonse lying? My head has to be still a bit dizzy from yesterday... He thought. His little brother noticed Ed was in his thoughts and quickly went to fetch Edward's clothes and bag, like he had been told to.

After Ed had quickly changed his clothing, he put his stuff to his bag. Al glanced at Ed and frowned. "Brother... Why are you filling your bag with your stuff?" Al asked. His brother snorted. "Well, what else do bags do exept keep stuff inside them? And besides, I have a bad feeling about this day... That I won't be seeing this apartment or many of my friends very soon."

And at that moment, the room's windows exploded.

Naruto was ready to sleep anywhere. He was completly exhausted, and his feet felt like they were made of melted plastic. They were wobbly, and it was hard for him to stand, so he decided to go straight home.

He had just returned from a mission.

Sakura, him, Sai and Captain Yamato ahd been sent for a mission to locate one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Naruto and Sakura had been hoping that they would see Sasuke.

And they had.

Naruto hadn't believed his eyes how strong his former team-mate had become. He hadn't even stood a chance against him. It was really depressing.

As Naruto got to his apartment, he threw himself to his bed, and almost fell asleep. Naruto shook his head to get the sleepiness away, so he could change his clothes, and write to his journal about his day.

As always, he put his sleeping hat on and looked for the journal which was normally right next to his bed. As he looked around the bed, he noticed it wasn't there.

His pencil and eraser were on a table next to a window, alright, but the book itself had just disappeared.

What if someone has stolen it? Naruto thought hysterically. Then he/she will be able to see all of my secrets! I'll be totally a mess if that happens! Well, I quess I can start looking for it tomorrow if I take a break from training...

And with that, Naruto covered himself with his blanket, closed his eyes, and started snoring almost immediately.

Outside Narutos apartment there were two people standing in black cloacks, covered with red clouds. The other one was slightly taller than the other, and was holding a sword, wrapped in bandit. The smaller one had two lines crossing his face under his eyes, and he was holding his left hand outside his cloack

"So he's the one?" The bigger one of the cloacked men asked.

"Yes", the smaller one answered. "His abilities are going to be a great advantage for Akatsuki. Pain will surely reward us for capturing the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki..."

Just as the men were going to break throught the window to the apartment, a very bright blue light flashed at the center of the village, blinding everyone inside a kilometre. The two Akatsuki members blinked and jumped away from Naruto's apatment. "What the hell was that?" The bigger one with the sword asked. The small one kept quiet for a moment. "Not any ninjutsu I know", he answered. "I think we should go take a quick look, before we leave a report to Pain." The two men started dashing towards the source of the light, leaving their mission incomplete. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. What in the world was that weird light? Maybe he had just dreamed... Yeah, that must be it... Naruto's head sank back to the pillow, and the snoring continued.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I don't know when I will update next, but I will try to update soon :) So... See you at the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaaaaand I'm back! This chapter didn't take almost any time to write, because I haven't had almost any exams at school :P So I'm not sure if you're gonna like it or not, but I hope the best :)) Enjoy :)**

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next day, the whole village was a mess. The houses near the center had sank deep into the earth, and some of them looked more like junkyards than buildings.

As Naruto had changed his clothes and eaten some breakfast, he decided to go check what had happened at the center. Naruto stepped outside of his apartment and ran through the streets and broken buildings.

So it wasn't a dream... He thought to himself. But what about the blue light... Maybe it was the reason for all this...

The streets were full of people, wondering what in the world had happened last night. Naruto ran past the Hokage Tsunade's building and when he turned around a corner near the Ramen Restaurant, he couldn't believe what he saw.

In the ground, in front of him, there was a humongous circle, with little scribblings in it, which seemed to be a different language. The circle was glowing. Bright blue rays were rising from it, and painted the walls of the buildings electric blue. It seemed like the whole village had gathered in a circle to watch what had happened.

But the weirdest thing was yet to come. Inside the circle, there was a short, blond haired boy, about 14-16 years old, laying on the ground. He had a red coat, which seemed a bit weird for Naruto,because of a giant hole in the right side of it and at the back of the coat, there was a black cross with a snake around it, and above the cross, there was a crown with wings at the both sides of it.

Naruto thought that it must be a clan mark, like Sasuke's red and white circle on the back of his white shirt.

A little further away from the boy, there was a weird armored guy also laying on the ground. The same figure was painted on the armor's shoulder, except this time it was red.

Then the crowd started chatting. "Who are those people?" "Are they dangerous?" "I don't think they want to harm us..." "We should call the ANBU here! Then the people calmed down. The short boy had moved. He opened his eyes, which were very weird colored. They were golden, and reminded Naruto of the sun.

The boy sat up and scanned the area with his golden eyes. He looked like he was lost, and seemed to have no clue of what had happened. Then the boy turned his head, and noticed the armored guy. He seemed to be surprised and crawled beside him. The boy shook the armored guy and murmured something. Then he looked at the armor's head and was just about to take it off, until he noticed the people around him.

He froze and moved his hands slowly away from the head.

Suddenly the armored guy started to move. The blonde boy looked so relieved Naruto thought he was about to faint. The armored guy scrubbed his head and sat up. Then he noticed the people around them and asked something from the boy. The boy nodded and glanced at the crowd.

Then the boy rose up to his feet, and so did the armored guy. They turned around and took quick steps forwards, away from the people, until the blonde boy fell to the ground. He was holding a hand in front of his mouth, and was coughing. His skin was pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The armored person kneeled beside the boy and picked him up. He turned and started to run away with the boy sick in his hands.

Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. "Hey! You two! Wait!" He shouted. The armored guy glanced at Naruto and gave him the goosemumbs. Something about the armored man didn't feel right. Maybe it was his eyes, or his size...

Naruto stared at the two, wanting to know who they were. "Who are you? Where do you come from? What village do you belong to? " He questioned, because the two didn't have any headbands, where the mark of what village you were from, would be.

As the armored guy stepped outside the circle, it stopped glowing, and disappeared.

Argh, where are they going? I can't leave them like that... Naruto thought to himself. But what was that circle? A failured Summoning Jutsu?

Just as Naruto was about to leave the place, he heard a whistling sound and saw then two shurikens flying towards the armored man and the blondie. The two seemed surprised, and dodged them just in time.

Then, unexpectedly, another shuriken was flying now towards the blonde boy's head. The boy had no time to react and Naruto was sure the shuriken would hit it's target. Then the armored guy stopped the shuriken by jumping in front of it. The shuriken bounced off the armor leaving it unharmed.

Naruto stared at the armor, amazed at his swiftness and reflexes. How was he able to move so quickly while wearing that heavy suit of armor on!?

Suddenly, four ninjas with weird masks, appeared around the two strangers.

Those four were part of an organisation, you pretty surely didn't want to cause problem with.

It was the ANBU.

Then, one of the four ninjas, propably the leader, walked in front of the armored guy. The ninja had a red zigzag line across his mask, and many shurikens hanging from the belt he was wearing. The ANBU man seemed to scan the armored guy from his shoes to the top of his head, and only glanced at the blonde boy, with no intrest.

Then he spoke up.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" He asked.

The armored guy kept quiet and just stared at the ANBU man. "Well?" The man insisted. The armor man glanced at the short boy in his lap. The blonde boy seemed to have a little bit of energy left, and nodded approvingly for the armor.

The armored guy turned his head again and looked at the ANBU man. "We... We are the Elric brothers", he said. His voice sounded very young and echoing, like it was coming from inside a metalcan. That was propably because of the armor he was wearing.

"Um... I'm... My name is Alphonse", he continued. "And this is my brother Edward", he said, nodding towards the short, almost unconcious boy. The ANBU man seemed to be thinking which of them was the stronger and older one. Naruto himself, got the impression that the armored guy was the older one, since he was the taller one of the two.

"So, you are the older brother", the ANBU man said looking at Alphonse. "And he is your younger brother, I suppose", he continued glancing at Edward.

Suddenly, the boy named Edward hopped down from Alphonses hands. He looked at the man with his eyes, which were now pretty scary since they were now blazing with anger. "And what made you think that way?" He said, grabbing the ANBU from his shirt. He clearly wanted to kick the ANBU's ass. The ANBU person snorted. "Tsk! You're saying you are the older one? Hah! Please, don't make me laug-" Before the ANBU member could even finish his sentence, Edward was holding a blade, which was now on the ANBU's throat.

"You think I'm the younger one just because I'm short?" Edward shouted. "Well, if that's the case, then you're wrong!"

Suddenly the ANBU punched Edward in the stomach and face, then jumped away from him.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted as he ran to Edward. Edward's lip was open, and he quickly swiped the blood away with his trembling hand. He seemed to try to calm down, by breathing slowly in and out, making a squeaky sound. His face was now even paler then before, and he started to cough so bad, it made Naruto feel sorry for him.

"What... do you... exactly... want...from us?" Edward huffed.

The ANBU man stared at Edward death silently, as Ed fell to the ground, losing conciouness.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted.

"We do not know if you are a threat to this village or not", the ANBU man declared. "But, because you attacked a member of ANBU, we think that the best for this village, is to execute you."

And with that, the four ANBU ninjas attacked.

* * *

Edward's POV

(Edward's apartment a day ago in Amestris)

Every single one of the room's windows exploded.

Pieces of glass were scattering all around the room. Edward protected himself with his right metallic arm from the flying pieces of glass, just in time to avoid a blade that was going to hit his head. The two metallic objects hit together and made sparks in the air. Ed closed his eyes to concentrate, and to avoid the burning sparks from hitting his eyes.

As Ed got himself through the confusion of what had happened, he opened his eyes and looked up to see who the attacker was. As he looked, he saw it was Envy.

One of the homunculus, who wanted to obtain the Philosophers stone for themselves, so they could give it to the Father, who would make them human.

The palm-haired boy grinned as he pushed his sword's blade deeper into Edward's automail arm. "Long time no see?" He said.

Ed glared at Envy, gritting his teeth. "What the hell do you want?!" He growled.

Envy looked very amused and pulled the blade free from Edward's automail, leaving a big hole in it.

"What do I want?" Envy said. "Well, you see, I'm pretty bored since Greed and the others are doing some kind of missions, so I decided to come here and play with you two!" He said as he ran his fingers across the sword's blade.

He then laughed abit and charged forwards for another attack, his sword pointing at Ed's stomach.

Suddenly two arms grabbed Envy's hands before the homunculus could react.

Alphonse was standing behind Envy, holding his arms at his back, making him drop his blade.

"Now, if you would kindly drop your sword and leave the place, before I have to break your arms or kill you, that would be nice", Alphonse threatened, but inside, Edward knew, that his brother didn't have the guts to do either of them.

Envy snorted. "I'd like to see you try! And even if you would have the courage to do it, instead of you, I would be the one to break YOUR arms into small pieces of metal faster than you could see, so you would be able to do nothing!" And with that, Envy kicked himself free from Al's hold, and made Al crash to the wall.

"Al!" Ed shouted in shock. Envy grinned and turned to face Ed. Edward had collapsed to the floor, but when he saw that Envy was walking towards him, he tried to desperately get up, only causing himself horrible pain in his right elbow, near the automail arm.

But it was too late.

Envy pressed his foot on Edward's back, and made him tumble on the floor. The pieces of glass from the windows were stinging Edward's face, and opened a small wound to his cheek.

"You little bastard..." He mumbled to Envy. "I'm not done yet!"

Edward struggled to get his hands close eachother, clapped them and then pressed them to the floor. The place where Ed had pressed his hands started to make blue sparks, and suddenly a long pillar of stone ground made Envy flying with it through the air, crushing him into a wall.

A normal human would've died from that kind of hit, but Envy was a homunculus.

An artificial human.

Then, just as Edward was about to sigh from relief, a big, green hand broke from the pillar of stone.

It crushed the stone pillar into pieces, and revealed the dusty homunculus, who had now a humongous, green left hand.

Envy clearly wasn't happy.

He was glaring murderously at Ed with his purple eyes, which were now filled with anger and hatred.

"You..." He growled. "I'll make sure, that this time, you will not survive from this alive!"

Envy slowly took heavy steps towards Edward, who wasn't able to move because of his broken elbow. Now that Al was laying on the floor, his armor body covered with big pieces of the wall he had crashed, he couldn't do anything to save his brother, who was about to get killed.

"Please stop!" Al begged desperately as Envy glanced at him.

"Don't worry", he said with a sweet, girly voice. " I won't harm you... Your brother here is the only one to suffer", he continued with an evil grin spreading across his face.

Envy continued walking and was soon in front of the trembling alchemist. Envy smiled to Edward apologisingly, but inside, he was screaming with overwhelming victory.

"I quess this is it." Envy said kneeling to look at the laying Edward's fearful eyes. "No more chasing, or blowing up buildings, just to get to kill you?"

And sith that, he transformed his green hand into a sharp spike, he moved slowly at Edward's chest.

"Any last words, runt?" Envy asked, as he pushed his hand/spike forward painfully, making Edward's chest bleed.

Edward gritted his teeth, trying not to scream.

Then he took painfully a deep breath. "Kheh..." He chuckled, as blood leaked through his teeth. "I don't have anything to say for a monster like you, you little piece of crap..."

Envy laughed. "You sure can be funny at times, pipsqueak!"

He pulled his hand/spike swiftly away from Edward's chest, and prepared himself for the final blow.

Then he attacked.

His hand/spike swiftly striking towards the bleeding, unprotected, Edward Elric's chest.

Just as his hand was about to strike through the collapsed Edward's heart, a bright blue light, blinded him.

* * *

**So, I jope you liked reading this, I'm sorry if the end was a little bit violent, but I try to decrease the violence in later chapters :) Oh, and the more reviews, the faster I update ;P See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the author of Bounded makes a comeback!**

**Awwwww I'm so sorry that the chapter is so short and that I haven't updated for a while, and I feel very bad about it! I've been lacking inspiration and on top of that I've had like 1000000000000 exams -.- But anyways, thank you so much for the reviews follows and favs!3 Pls enjoy! ~ **

* * *

Alphonse's POV

* * *

The ANBU team attacked.  
Ed was laying on the ground, unconcious, and was now the target of the ANBU team.  
Al quickly ran to his brother, trying to protect him from the ninjas by using his armor as a shield.  
One of the ninja threw some shuriken towards Alphonse, and his head, meanwhile the other ninjas were after Ed.  
Al quickly raised his arm and swiped the flying shuriken away, causing some scratches into his right arm.  
He then glanced at his brother, checking if he was alright. As he watched, he almost let out a yelp.  
His brother was surrounded by the other three ANBU ninjas, and one of them was holding a knife on Ed's throat.  
Edward was laying on his back, breathing so slowly, that at first Al had thought he wasn't breathing at all. Edwards chest was slowly going up and down, stopping for a moment, seeming like he couldn't breath, and then continuing again.  
So he was alive. Thank goodness.  
Alphonse went to his knees, and opened the small pocket tied around his right leg.  
He quickly took out a small piece of chalk, drew an alchemy circle and pressed his hands against it.  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered, as three stone-fists striked the ninjas around Edward.  
The ninjas were sent flying backwards, and Al ran next to his brother.  
He shook his brother slightly, trying to wake him up.  
"Brother! Brother! You have to wake up! The ninjas are trying to kill us!"  
Edward opened his eyes slightly, glancing at the three ninjas that were laying on the ground.  
"Al..." His brother started. "Don't move", Alphonse interrupted, as he saw the small cut on his brother's throat, and the amount of blood that had soaked Edwards red coat.  
"You're injured, brother... Pretty bad... Let me carry you."  
Just as Alphonse kneeled beside his brother and picked his brother to his hands, someone walked behind him and kicked the big armor to the ground. Ed flew from Alphonse's hands to the ground, sending up a cloud of dirt.  
There was a cracking sound, as Ed's left hand was crushed by his body.  
Edward yelped in pain, as his hand twisted into an unnatural position.  
Alphonse watched in horror as the three ninja he had knocked out, got up to their feet and gathered around Edward, blocking his way to freedom.  
Then a foot was placed on top of Alphonse.  
"Brother! Run!" Alphonse shouted as one of the ninja drew a kunai from his pocket.  
Edward glanced at his brother in pain, as he was forced to stand up.  
"I can't... My legs are too weak." Al heard his brother say.

"Well, well. Thought you could escape us, did you?" A deep voice said on top of Al.  
Alphonse turned his head to see who was keeping him still, and saw the leader of the team, looking down at him.  
Suddenly, the leader's hand reached down, and grabbed the "pony-tail" on Alphonse's helmet and raised Al's 'head', so he could watch his brother..  
"Not so though now, are you? What would be the best way to kill you...? Ah! Now I know... I'll make you watch as my team will slowly and painfully kill your brother!" The ANBU leader laughed, as he nodded towards Edward.

-(Okay, I might've overdone the ANBU leader's personality a bit :D I don't know what he is like in the anime, so I just randomly made his personality a little bit into one that likes to see people suffer, and made him a bit crazy... So sorry if it disturbs you or anyhting)-

He made a sign with his hand and the ninja holding the kunai took a step closer.  
Alphonse couldn't help but watch in pure horror as the ninja raised his hand and striked the blade deep into Edward's left shoulder, making him close his eyes, as blood started flowing from the wound.  
"BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed.  
The ANBU leader laughed and looked down at Alphonse."Just watch quietly, if you don't want to die here and now."  
Alphonse tried to twitch in his hold, but the ninja was strong. Strong enough to keep Alphonse, the more powerful of the brothers, on the ground. Alphonse noticed that there was some kind of weird blue light at the bottom of his foot.  
Suddenly the ninja gave another sign to the ninja in front of Ed.  
This time even Alphonse could understand what the signal ANBU leader had swiped his finger across his neck.  
The ninja was being ordered to kill his brother.

Alphonse stared in horror as the ninja raised his hand with the kunai.  
And then the ninja striked.  
For a moment, it seemed like the whole world stopped, and froze.

Then there was a clang of metal.  
Ed had raised his right, automail hand. Alphonse sighed in relief, as his brother's hand had blocked the attack.  
The ninja holding the kunai jumped backwards, away from Edward.  
The other ninja around him did the same thing.  
Alphonse watched, as his brother struggled to stand on his trembling legs, huffing so loud, he was sure even the people behind them could hear it.  
This time Al gathered all of his strenght and tried to stand up.  
The man holding him on the ground pushed his foot harder on Al's back, trying to make him stay down.  
With struggling, Al finally got up, and the ANBU man jumped away from him.  
The ninja picked a kunai from the ground and pointed at Alphonse with it.  
"What are you?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit.  
"No one has ever escaped from my chakra's hold", he continued.  
Alphonse didn't answer and quickly rushed towards his brother.  
As he got next to Edward, his brother collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and pain.  
He started to cough blood up, as Alphonse kneeled beside him.  
His brother looked painfully up to Alphonse.  
"I'm... sorry... Al..." His brother whispered.  
"Don't be, brother, I'll take care of you", Al said.  
"We'll get you some medical cure as soon as we get out of this place."  
Edward was too weak to answer, so he just nodded.  
Then he passed out.  
The ninjas gathered into a group, propably preparing a plan.  
Alphonse realized this was their last chance of getting away. He then drew an alchemy circle, and pressed his hands on it.  
A huge stone wall surrounded them, and hid them from the ninjas from a while.  
Al quickly drew another circle on the ground, and transmuted a hole in the ground.  
He grabbed his brother, and jumped inside it.  
The hole wasn't pretty deep, so the falling didn't last for long.  
Al quickly drew an alchemy circle again, and closed the hole, so the ninja's wouldn't notice where they had gone.  
Just as the hole was closed, Al heard a big explouding sound above them.  
The ANBU team had propably explouded the stone wall. Al quickly took his helmet off and stuffed his brother inside his armor, so it would be more easier for him to run.  
Then Al transmuted a hallway as fast as he could, and ran carefully into the dark, his brother inside the armor.

Edward's POV

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

Edward was standing in an endless white room.  
There was nothing around him, except a huge, old gate in front of him. He stared at the gate, wondering, what in the world had he done to deserve to be again in this hellhole.  
Suddenly, he felt someone's... no... something's presence.  
"We meet again, alchemist." A devilish voice echoed.  
Edward turned around in surprise, as he heard the high voice of his old 'friend'.  
It was Truth.  
He glared at the white silhouette waving at him.  
"What is it this time? What do you want, you little piece of ******!"" Edward asked, gritting his teeth.  
Truth smiled.  
"What do I want? Well, not really important, exactly", he said. "Just giving you a chance to get your brother's body or your arm and leg back."  
"LIKE I WOU-!... Pardon?"  
Ed couldn't believe his ears.  
He had got to hear wrong. Why would Truth, the one who originally took away Alphonse's body and Edward's arm and leg, offer them back?  
Truth grinned.  
"I believe you heard me, Elric. But there's one condition to it. I believe you know what equivalent trade is, don't you?"  
How could Edward not know. The most important rule of alchemy. ' Humankind cannot obtain something, without first giving something in return.' That was first and the most important rule of alchemy.  
Ed nodded at Truth's question. "So, what's the 'one condition' you're blabbing about?" He asked, now interested.  
Truth's smile widened at the question, and turned into a hungry, wolfish smirk.  
"The condition", Truth said, tasting the word in his mouth. "The condition that is... I shall send you into an interesting place. If you ask me, I would say it somehow reminds me of the place where you lived with your brother... Amestris, was it? Oh, and I will not give you any information of HOW to get your bodies back... Or actually body."  
Edward frowned. "What do you mean by only one 'body'?"  
Truth almost let out a small laugh. "What I mean is just what I said earlier. Only one of you will have the chance of getting his body back, or did you hear me saying your brother's AND your's bodies?"  
Edward's hands were trembling in anger. He squeezed them into fists.  
"How dare you...? You..." Edward couldn't get words out of his mouth.  
Truth cleared his throat. Ed raised his head a bit and listened to what Truth still had to say.  
"There is also one thing you must remember", Truth said in a serious voice. "You only have a limited amount of time to complete the searching. Otherwise I will take also the rest of your bodies as equivalent trade of this chance to get them back, mister Alchemist." Edward's eyes blazed with anger when he turned his back to truth to he face the Gate, and waited for it to open.  
"Goodbye, for now, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I will be waiting for you." Truth said.  
And just then, thousands of small dark hands grabbed Edward's arms and legs, and pulled him through the Gate into the ice-cold darkness.

/END OF FLASBACK/

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :) Next time I'm gonna try my best to make the next chapter longer than this one! I promise!**

**See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

* * *

I am sosososososo soryy I haven't updated! I haven't got almost any time to write my story, and I have millions of exams at school! So... I think I will not update this story for about a month or two. I'm so sorry, but I just don't have the time :( Also, as I mentioned at the third chapter that I haven't had any inspiration, and I also have some problems with the plot. So what I'm trying to tell, is be patient. I will update the story, even if it takes some time.

See ya at the next chapter! :)


End file.
